This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. High Intensity Focused Ultrasound (HIFU) of the abdomen is a complex endeavor requiring integrated real time control of MRI imaging and the HIFU transducer. Last year we demonstrated our ability to define arbitrary treatment profiles in a real time environment, heating both a phantom and rabbit thigh in-vivo. This year we developed and tested additional capabilities critical for in vivo liver ablation. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)